1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to an electrically cycling multi-medium CD rack, and especially to an electrically cycling multi-medium CD rack convenient for displaying and viewing, it suits the structures for displaying CD""s, VCD""s or DVD""s or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Since CD""s with higher quality, larger storage capacity as well as longer life span were widely used to substitute for the old magnetic disks and recording tapes etc., the way of storing CD""s has been always thought highly of by manufacturers and users, CD storage and arrangement devices thereby have been developed.
The types of CD racks are most variant; however, most conventional CD racks each is provided therein with a storing room for mounting a CD casing, an edge of the storing room is provided with two hooks, while the other opposite edge is provided with corresponding engaging areas, a CD casing is fixed in a receiving chamber recessed and provided in the storing room. The four walls of a CD rack are provided respectively with two sets of dovetail grooves and dovetail blocks; by engaging the dovetail blocks in the dovetail grooves on other CD racks, a plurality of CD racks can be connected mutually. Although multiple CD""s can be simultaneously displayed in these CD racks, they occupy quite a large volume, and the space for displaying CD""s is relatively limited. The positions of displaying are either overly high or overly low and make inconvenient viewing or taking off and placing in. Hence such CD racks are disadvantageous in occupying large areas, limited displaying positions as well as small amount of CD""s stored for displaying in the CD racks.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide an electrically cycling multi-medium CD rack with a clamping seat belt integrally formed and having thereon multiple mutually linked clamping seats, the CD rack can make the cost of production reduced.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an electrically cycling multi-medium CD rack; the CD rack can make assembling thereof easy and convenient.
To achieve the above stated objects, the present invention is comprised of a main framework, a gearing device and at least a clamping seat belt. The gearing device is provided in the main framework, and is provided with positioning boards, a motor and a gear set. The positioning boards are connected with supporting boards. The clamping seat belt is integrally formed and has thereon multiple mutually linked clamping seats, the clamping seat belt is provided on an upper and a lower end thereof with a plurality of engaging members, and is provided at the two lateral edges on the back side thereof with a lot of stubs to be engaged with gears. The upper and the lower ends of the clamping seat belt can be engaged to make the clamping seat belt an annular belt surrounding the gearing device. The stubs on the back side of the clamping seat belt are engaged with the gears to make rotation of the clamping seat belt together with the gearing device. In this mode, the electrically cycling multi-medium CD rack with an effect of convenient assembling, high storing capacity as well as reducing the cost of production can be provided.
The present invention will be apparent in its features and structure after reading the detailed description of the preferred embodiment thereof in reference to the accompanying drawings.